The Darts
by Alphaandomega1997Hardcore
Summary: What will happen when Humphrey and Kate are hit with the darts from the park officials that were going to relocate them? I have changed the story a little and this was Requested by ChaosFox60. This is only a one-shot.


_**Humans POV**_

It was the night of the midnight howl and the park officials were gearing up with their rifles and darts when the first park official called Jack said "Allen, make sure you take the left box of darts because the ones on the right are heat hormones and we have deducted from experiments they make the wolves forget what happened and it can also make it so that the wolves will definitely get pregnant so don't mess up or it will be me who gets the blame"

"Ok, don't worry" Allen said as he grabbed the wrong box of darts from the top shelf of the weapons cabinet that had the essentials to protect themselves from the parks animals.

"Let's go" Jack said as he started the truck and grabbed the darts and gun off of Allen as he got into the truck.

"Ok, wait" Allen said as he jumped out of the truck and grabbed his hat.

"Almost forgot my hat" Allen said as they both headed out to find some wolves they could relocate.

_**Wolves POV**_

The moonlight howl was starting. All the couples were getting together up on a mountain like structure known as the Howling Rock. Where all the couples go to during a full moon to howl and dance together. It really is a beautiful place to see during the full moon. Some of the light reflected off the rocks and waterfall that went through the middle.

Near the pathway that leads to the top of the Howling Rock was Salty, Shaky, and Mooch, hiding behind a bush. Keeping their eyes out for any good looking Omega girls. Then coming up the slope was two of the hottest Omegas in the pack. Candy and Sweets. They were discussing how to loosen knots in their fur, both unaware of the Omega guys watching them. Salty finally stepped out and told them he's got this.

As Candy and Sweets walked by, Salty gave them both a wave with his paw.

"Hey", Salty said, but wasn't noticed at first. "Hey"

Candy and Sweets heard him the second time and turned around to look at him.

Once Salty got their attention he finally realized he had nothing else to say. He turned around to look at his friends.

"That's all I got", Salty said.

Shaky and Mooch face pawed from how stupid he could be from only knowing 'Hey'.

Candy and Sweets Laughed at him and both walked away and tried to find another howling partner.

Humphrey finally arrived. He saw the whole thing and walked up to Salty.

"You guys are fucking assholes", Humphrey said as he smacked Salty in the back of the head. "Tell the girls they look nice and then ask if they want to howl with you, but when you yelled 'Hey' I actually thought you had them"

"So you think you can do better", Salty asked.

"Oh please. Next girl that walks up the hill, she's mine", Humphrey said as he saw the pack leaders daughters coming up the slope with the others looking themselves.

Everyone stared at Kate, seeing all her amazing features and how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

"Wow", Everyone said. "Kate is hot", they all said as Kate waved her hair back and forth, but Humphrey was looking at someone else. He stared down on the girl right next to Kate.

"Yeah, she is", Humphrey said as he stared at her. Seeing her amazing features. Her golden fur, her hair brushed which made her look super cute. The way the moonlight made her glow..

All of Humphrey's friends looked at him with goofy smiles. Humphrey noticed it and was confused as to why they were looking at him like that.

"What", Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey's in love, Humphrey's in love", His friends said mockingly as they clapped their paws.

"Shut up you guys, no I'm not", Humphrey said as he didn't want his friends to think of him like that.

"Can't deny it, Humphrey", Shaky said.

"I'm not denying it guys. We're just, friends", Humphrey said with a straight face.

"Ok if you say so", Mooch said.

Humphrey always thought of Kate as a more than a great friend. He probably even loved her. Every time he's around her he feels amazing. He was imagining hugging Kate but was actually hugging Mooch. He shook off the idea as he snapped back to reality.

"Sorry just daydreaming" Humphrey said as he shivered.

"So guys I'll catch you later", Humphrey said as he started walking away.

All his friends walked out in front of him before he got far.

"Wow", Salty said.

"Where do you think you're going", Mooch asked.

"Umm. To go get a howling partner", Humphrey said. Confused why his friends really cared.

"Ohh yeah, who with", Shaky asked.

"Just whoever I think will be a good howler. Ca-can I go now", Humphrey said.

"Come on, Humphrey tell us", Salty said. "Or we just might have to 'Wolf pile'", Salty said as him, Shaky, and Mooch tackled Humphrey and started rolling around. They kept rolling until they all hit a rock, causing Humphrey to fly through the air screaming. After a few seconds he hit a tree and fell down on some of the branches, finally catching himself on the bottom, pulling himself up a little.

As he hung there for a few seconds. Kate and Lilly were walking right under him, completely unaware of his presence. Humphrey heard them talking and listened in on their conversation.

"So, Kate do you see Garth", Lilly asked her sister.

"You know I'm not even sure what he looks like, but I'm sure", Kate said, but gasped at the site she was seeing.

Up on the top of the ledge, stood a big, strong looking male wolf with brown fur and tannish underbelly. He had hazel green eyes and posture as great as any wolf anyone has ever seen.

"I'll know him when I see him", Kate said finishing her sentence. Looking at him with wide eyes.

Kate still stared at him with amazement, knowing that this was her future mate. She had no idea he would look so handsome.

Garth noticed the two females staring at him and looked to his side to see who it was. He saw Lilly, but was only amazed when he saw Kate and realized that was his future mate.

"Hey, Kate", Garth yelled. Glad she finally made it.

"Wow", Lilly whispered towards Kate as she fell in love.

"Wow" Humphrey thought. Noticing how Garth looked like a complete ladies wolf.

"Oh, Garth", Kate said nervously as he walked closer to her.

Humphrey was still up on the tree limb completely unnoticed. Continuing to listen to their conversations, but then Humphrey heard a cracking noise. He looked to his right and saw the branch starting to snap. He didn't have enough time to react as him and the whole tree branch fell to the ground right in front of Kate and Lilly, almost hitting Garth as he was only an inch away from getting knocked on the head.

"Humphrey", Kate yelled annoyed at him.

"What", Humphrey asked as he got up and stretched out his muscles from the pain of the landing.

"What do you think you're doing", Kate asked as she stared at him with some anger in her eyes.

"You know, I was just hanging around", Humphrey said with a chuckle, Kate changed her angry expression and let out a little chuckle as she face pawed at Humphrey's stupid joke.

"You know you really get on my nerves sometimes, Humphrey" she said obviously joking.

"I'm sorry, Kate", Humphrey said with a sad face as he flattened his ears to his head and put his tail between his legs. But his ears perked up and his tail came out as he stretched and kicked dirt in Garths direction causing him to cough and get an angry expression on his face.

"Who's this?" Humphrey said

"This is Garth and this is Humphrey" she said gesturing towards each of them.

"Hello there Barf" Humphrey said as he looked at him obviously.

"Hey there coyote" Garth said as he was angry.

"Lilly please take little coyote Humphrey and go do something" Kate said as she was angry at him.

"Ooh, ok, come on Humphrey" Lilly said as she snapped out of her day dream and she took Humphrey with her obviously angry because she wanted to be around Garth.

Humphrey walked away feeling bad for getting in the way of Kate and her date. He kept his head low and frowned as he walked back down the slope with Lilly.

Lilly felt bad for Humphrey. She always thought of him as a great person, and would never do anything wrong on purpose. She was a little angry at her sister for being so harsh on him but she walked with him and told him not to worry until they got to a log and they just 'chilled out' for a while but Lilly got bored and she left.

Kate had just gotten away from Garth's terrible howling when she came across Humphrey and Lilly having a talk {mostly about turtles} When Humphrey saw Kate and walked up to her with lily close behind.

Hey said Humphrey with his platinum fur in the moonlight.

"What are you doing" asked Kate clearly annoyed.

"Your partners supposed to be a stud but your partners a dud is that right" he said.

"No Humphrey he's uh... he's" said Kate trying to find something to say about Garth.

"Strong" said Humphrey.

"Yes! He's strong and uh..." began Kate again.

"And proud" Humphrey then said.

"Yes" said Kate said and "he's an Alphas alpha" said Humphrey who fell over laughing earning a glare from Kate "That's not funny" and was going to say something else when she felt a sharp pain in her butt and felt dizzy but this soon went away and she started seeing Humphrey as really hot and she started to get a hot and tingly sensation 'down there' and she was looking around because she didn't know what it was.

"Kate are you ok?" Humphrey said as he felt the same sensation after a prick in his butt.

"You're so hot" Kate replied.

"Wow, thank you, so are you" Humphrey said as he blushed obviously thinking that Kate must like him but then the dart had kicked in.

"The things I'd do to you, wow it would be amazing" Humphrey then added as he could not control what he was saying but he couldn't take it back.

"And what would that be?" Kate said as she walked around him licking his body.

"Kate we shouldn't do this Alphas and Omegas can't-"was all he could say before the thought of doing that was too much and his 'wolf' can out of its sheath.

Kate licked and nuzzled Humphrey, which caused him to giggle and return her affectionate gestures.

Kate laid on her back, exposing herself to him. Humphrey walked up to her, and slowly ran his tongue over her pussy. Kate let out a surprised moan. Kate took Humphreys dick into her mouth, and licked and sucked as fast as she could. Humphrey let out a small moan. He bent as he was in utter bliss and licked her pussy as fast as he could. He heard the muffled sounds of her moans. Then he got an idea. Humphrey stuck his tongue part way down her pussy, and continued to lick with even more speed and much more vigorously. He found her G-spot and licked it more and more.

"Do that again" Kate said with pure lust in her eyes.

Humphrey continued to do this for 5 minutes as Kate was still licking and sucking.

She immediately let go of Humphrey as she felt her orgasm coming, and laid her head back. Her whole body tensed up, and she dug her claws into the ground. Finally, the pleasure caught up with her, and she began to moan. Her moaning didn't get any louder for one reason. It couldn't, It was impossible. Humphrey took this as a good sign and continued. Kate tried to warn him, but couldn't get any words out past the moaning. Her body did a quick, violent jerk, and she released on him. Humphrey pulled back, and he then swallowed all the cum and licked the rest up that he could find on Kate. He then licked his face clean.

"Sorry, I couldn't warn you" Kate said.

"That was amazing" she added as she was out of breath.

"Glad you liked it" Humphrey said.

"I haven't finished yet" Kate said.

She took Humphreys dick back into her mouth, and continued licking. Humphrey was licking Kate's pussy again, but at a much slower pace. It didn't take Kate that long to get Humphrey to cum. Kate was good at it. Humphrey laid down next to her and licked her affectionately, But Kate had other plans. She got up, and bowed down, giving Humphrey a perfect view of her pussy.

"Come on and don't hold back" Kate begged in a cute little seductive voice.

"Okay, you don't have to ask me twice".

Humphrey got up, and mounted her. He instantly found the opening and pushed in feeling abit of pain but it instantly went away because he was happy. Kate cried out in pain, and tears streamed down her face.

"Are you okay?" Humphrey asked concerned.

"Yeah, just give me a second" Kate said as the heat was still eating away at her.

After a while, Kate told him to continue. He slowly pushed in, but found that Kate was ready. He sped up, and she began to moan louder. Humphrey's rough fur, brushed with Kate's soft fur as he thrusted in and out. It didn't take long, since it was their first time, for Kate to hit her climax. As Kate's pussy tightened on Humphrey's dick, he hit his climax too. Humphrey fell on top of Kate from exhaustion.

"That was great" Kate said.

"Yeah" Humphrey agreed.

"That was incredible" Humphrey said.

"Yeah I'm so glad we did this" Kate said but after she said that she snapped out of what had a hold of her and she then said "Humphrey? How did this happen?" as she had a worried look on her face.

"What you don't remember?" Humphrey said as he snapped out of it also.

"Wait, what just happened?", "Kate! How?"

"We have mated and by how it looks I was in heat so there's a chance I might get pregnant but if this happens my mom will kill you" Kate said as she thought about the consequences of their actions.

"Ooh crap, I'm so dead" Humphrey said as he looked very worried but he then smiled and said "Well at least we had fun and look on the bright side i'll die knowing that I lost my virginity to someone that I love even if you don't feel the same"

Kate was surprised by this, she knew that he was a loving, caring and all around nice guy and she knew he would be good with kids but she never even thought of him in that way. But it was apparent she had feelings for him and if she was pregnant she would raise them with him.

When they untied, they licked each other lovingly until they fell asleep but the park officials Jack and Allen were still waiting and tried to they injected them with a tranquiliser but they ran as they saw four wolves heading straight for them.

"This never happened, do you understand?" Winston said to the other 3 wolves as they all nodded and carried the two back to their dens.

_**Time skip to the wedding**_

"I can't do this" Kate said as she pulled away from Garth.

"Why?" Winston said as Garth said "Yes... um... I mean why?"

"Winston why can't Kate marry Garth?" Tony said.

"Wait tony!" Winston said as he walked to Kate and then he said "Kate honey why can't you marry Garth?"

"Because I love someone else and I'm pregnant with their pups" she said as she stared at Humphrey but didn't give away it as him but he knew and he smiled. Everyone gasped at this news and Tony got angry.

"Winston we had an agreement to unite the packs" Tony said.

"Dad I too am in love with an omega" Garth said with a look of admiration on his face as he though there's nothing wrong with that as he looked over at Lilly who was happy.

"Winston what have you done to my boy?" Tony said angrily.

"Nothing!" Winston replied.

"This is not our customs... Take the valley!" Tony said then everyone was fighting.

"Stampede!" was all everyone heard and they all headed for the side of the area to get out of the way of the caribou.

Tony's slit disk was giving him trouble and Winston was helping him but this was not getting them anywhere.

Humphrey and Kate log sledded down the biggest and most horrifying hill ever but they made it and got to the two pack leaders and then Tony and Winston ducked behind a log and Kate and Humphrey crawled towards it and then Humphrey jumped and got to safety. He looked around and saw Kate on the floor hurt and he jumped and positioned himself over her protecting her from the caribou as he got hit on almost every part of his body while Winston and Tony tried their best to ward off some caribou.

The stampede stopped and Kate was out cold, she looked dead and lifeless.

"No, no...NO!" Humphrey said as his eyes widened from the sight of Kate like this.

"I love you Kate, you can't be dead" Humphrey said as he hung his head in shame.

Humphrey started to howl a song that would reach the hearts of anyone and make them cry. in which everyone copied, all singing a song of loss in unison.

"Humphrey" Kate mumbled opening one eyelid.

"Kate! You're alive!" Humphrey said as he helped her up.

"We need to check on the pups" Humphrey said.

"Soon, and Humphrey is everyone staring at us?" Kate said.

Humphrey turned and looked around and said "No...Um... now they are yes"

"Darn I was hoping to tell you something" Kate said as she whispered something in his ear which made his tail wag and him to shout out "Really!" and then he whispered something to and her tail started to wag even more than his.

_**Over to Winston, Tony and Eve**_

"What do you think? Can this work?" Winston said.

"I don't know" Tony replied which got a growl off of Eve.

"Ooh alright" Tony then said as fast as he could with a look of desperation in his face and a scared tone of voice.

Lilly dived at Garth and nuzzled him in which he returned the favour just after shouting "Garth!"

Humphrey and Kate then nuzzled, hugged and walked side by side to Humphrey's den which was now Kates new den because they knew they were going to get married ad it wasn't too long before they would have pups.

_**The End**_

**Thanks for reading this it was a requested story from ChoasFox60 and I hope that it was enjoyable and I didn't miss write anything. Alphaandomega1997Hardcore out.**


End file.
